startrekd20fandomcom-20200214-history
Vulcans
The Vulcans are a humanoid species primarily known for their logical minds and stoic culture. Vulcans were one of the four founding members of the United Federation of Planets. Personality: Vulcans rarely ever show any emotion. With such a long life span, they tend to keep a broad perspective on events, remaining apathetic and unfazed by petty happenstance. Vulcans were once an extremely violent and emotional people (even by Earth standards) who waged almost constant warfare on one another until a Vulcan named Surak developed a new philosophy thereby igniting the Time of Awakening. Surak stated the root cause of all the problems on Vulcan lay in the uncontrolled outpouring of the people's emotions. His followers swore to live their lives by an ethical system devised by Surak and based purely on logical principles. Emotions are to be controlled and repressed. Physical Description: Vulcans are physically similar to humans. They usually have light skin with a greenish tent with dark brown, black or grey hair. There are also occasionally Vulcans with curly black hair and skin similar to an African American human. Many humans find Vulcans to be distant and difficult to deal with. A Vulcan reaches adulthood around 30-40 and can live to be more than 250 years old. Vulcans are required to meditate 30 minutes every day to keep their emotions in check; otherwise they will take a -2 to all checks. Relations: Vulcans consider humans rather unrefined but tolerable. Due to the teachings of Surak, they find anyone who doesn't rely on logic to be almost uncivilized. They have a difficult time handling more aggressive species such as Andorians and Tellarites. Vulcans also practice arranged marriage. Alignment: Vulcans are almost always Lawful Good due to their logical nature. Home Planet: The planet Vulcan is the homeworld of the Vulcan species. It has no moons and a relatively thin atmosphere for a Class M planet. It is made up of mostly deserts with warm-hot temperatures. Vulcans also have many colonies. *Trilan *Delta Vega *Vulcanis Lunar Colony Religion: The Religion of the Vulcans is a logical philosophy based on the teachings of Surak. These teachings state that Vulcans need to suppress all their emotions to restrain their naturally volatile nature. Language: Vulcans automatically speak the language Vulcan. Any Vulcan in Starfleet also know English. Other possible languages Vulcans can learn are Andorian, and Telerite Names: Vulcan names consist of one name. They do not have family names. Vulcan Males Names: Sava, Satel, Kirik, Setaur, Sepek, Surek, Setok, Vlokar, Stonnak, Xonak Sureil Vulcan Female Names: Peleia, T'Pau, T'Leia, T'Al, T'Madh, Leeleia, Hani, Sheleia, T'Sai, Madhan Adventurers: Vulcan adventurers are typically looking for a way to increase their knowledge and understanding. Vulcans adventure out of a quest for logic but do not let their emotions cloud their decisions. 'Vulcan Racial Traits' *Vulcan Bonuses: +2 Intelligence, -2 Charisma *Vulcan Size: Medium Sized Creatures *Vulcan's Speed: 30ft *Vulcans have limited telepatathy. Because of this, they have the ability to communicate with Betazoids telepathically and they also have the ability to "Mind Meld" with any willing sentient life-form. This has many different functions including stabilizing lifeforms mental patterns and stability or to potentially read their thoughts and memories. *Vulcans also have the ability to use what is referred to as a "Vulcan Neck Pinch" which involves a successful grapple check. Once grappled, the Vulcan rolls an attack roll and if it hits, the subject is paralyzed for 10 minutes. *Vulcans have extremely violent tendencies. To suppress these tendencies, they must meditate at least 30 minutes per day. If they do not meditate, they take a -2 on all rolls for one day, -4 for two days, -8 for three days, and after four days they become extremely violent and must return to Vulcan for a 3 day pilgrimage to reverse these effects. *Emotionless state: +2 to saves verses mind affecting effects. In addition they can enter a state identical to Calm emotions as a move action at will. *Whenever a Vulcan takes 10 or 20 on a skill check, they gain a +2 bonus to this check owing to vulcan mental discipline. *+2 listen: Vulcan hearing is excellent. *+2 Concentration: It is VERY hard to break a vulcan's concentration. *Vulcans cannot eat animal meat, if they attempt to (or are force-fed) they immediately vomit and are sickened for 1 hour. *Every 7 years, Vulcans enter Pon Farr. When this occurs they have three options; they must either mate, meditate, or participate in a kal-if-fee within 1 week of the beginning of the process or die. The meditation requires a 10 consecutive concentration checks of 20 or more. If one of these concentration checks fails, they must begin again with the first one. The Kal-if-fee is a ritual fight for a mate. This occurs if the mate a Vulcan chooses doesn't wish to mate with said Vulcan. At which point, the male she chooses or even herself must fight the Vulcan's attempted mate. During this week until they also have -4 wisdom and -2 intelligence. Category:Craig System Category:Species Category:Playable Species